Shapeshifters?
by Scaredforhttyd3
Summary: "Hey there big guy," Hiccup breathed gently, inching closer. The red dragon's eyes whipped back onto Hiccup. "Where are your medical supplies?" Hiccup gasped as a voice boomed inside his head. He panted, and looked back at the dragon. Its eyes were bright and burning with concern. Hiccup's mind clicked.
1. Storm

**Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Horse shows have made my life crazy busy. I hve not forgotten about all of your requests for oneshots, I promise. I've just had some writer's block and this is what I had to write to get out of it. This is a crossover between HTTYD and my own personal book that I'm writing, Damaged. I am working on publishing it so if by any chance you think my writing is good enough for you to want to read it once it's published, I'd recommend not reading this because it does have spoilers. But if not, enjoy!**

Rain came down in sheets, and thunder tumbled through the sky. Alika let out a bellow, letting Sabine know he saw civilization ahead. She had crashed to the ground do to her injured wing, and was unable to fly.

See, it all started as a peaceful little date. Alika had planned a nice long flight to a small island to get Sabine's mind off...everything that's happened. Centuries of torment, Sandra's death, Kaesha's death...Aeron's betrayal...everything. Sabine had seemed pleased with the idea. But then they discovered all too late that the island was inhabited and the people their clearly didn't take well to dragons.

As soon as they landed, nets started raining from the sky, and humans flooded from the trees. They all carried axes or clubs or some sort of weapon. Alika and Sabine both tried their best to hold them off, but they were tired from flying and barely made it out intact. But they didn't make it out unscathed. Alika was better off than Sabine. He only had some scratches and nicks from tips of axes and swords, and he had a deep gash above his eye. But Sabine had a badly fractured wing, and she had a large tear in the thin membrane of her wing making her unable to fly. Her white-as-snow scales were dirty and covered in blood from scrapes and gashes. She had managed to swim to the next island, while Alika flew, trying to find a more welcoming place to get help.

Alika had no way of knowing if the buildings ahead were friendlier than the last or not, but he had to take the chance. Sabine needed help.

_I'm going to see if they are friendly! You stay here._ he ordered.

Sabine hissed in disapproval. _Alika_-

But she was cut off as Alika grumbled and sent a gust of wind into her face with his wings, and sped towards the alien buildings.

...

Hiccup hummed to himself as he pounded the red hot iron rod. It was pouring rain outside. Perfect for spending a day tucked away in the forge on Dragon's Edge. Hiccup plucked up the rod, which was a part of Toothless' new tail, and dunked it into a bucket of cool water. The iron made a satisfying sizzle, and Hiccup set it on a towel to cool. Suddenly, a deep bellow rumbled through the pounding of rain. Not a minute later, the shape of a red dragon came into view.

_He must be seeking shelter from the rain._ Hiccup thought. But, he still wanted to be cautious. He whistled for Toothless, who was by his side immediately. As the dragon cake closer, it was clear he or she was agitated. It kept swinging its head back and forth, and it flew stiffly. Then, it landed cautiously onto the deck in front of Hiccup. It seemed surprised to see Toothless, for as soon as it saw him, it couldn't take its eyes off him.

Hiccup approached the red dragon carefully, holding his hand out to do The Hand Thing or scratch it on the cheek or something. He had never seen a dragon the likes of this one before. Its frame was lithe, it's torso almost seeming too thin. It had large wings, and a long tail. The dragon's head was long, but sharp, with a grey beak for a snout. It also had long, smooth, curved horns.

But what stuck out to Hiccup the most was the dragon's scars. Its beak and scales around his mouth were webbed and deformed with scars, that looked suspiciously like burns. Its body was littered with scars, but also fresh, still-bleeding wounds, and its sides were heaving, which alarmed Hiccup.

"Hey there, big guy," Hiccup breathed gently, inching closer. The dragon's eyes immediately whipped back onto Hiccup.

_Where is your medical supplies?_

Hiccup gasped and stumbled back as a voice boomed in his head. He panted, and looked back to the mysterious red dragon. Its eyes were bright and seemingly burning with concern. Hiccup's mind clicked.

"Wha...how-"

_No time to explain. Will you help us?_

The voice...the _dragon's_ voice, sounded urgent, so Hiccup nodded mutely, too stunned to answer verbally. The dragon nodded, obviously relieved, and took off again.

...

_Sabine!_ Alika howled, casting his thoughts towards Sabine's mind. Then, he heard her screech, and he looked below himself. Sabine was still limping through the thick jungle and pouring rain. He tucked his wings to his sides and dived down to her.

_What are you doing?_ He asked as he landed.

_Following you._ She answered, ruffling her one good wing. Alika shook his head. She was always so stubborn, he should have known she wouldn't have listened.

_Come on. They said they can help._ Alika told Sabine urgently. Sabine nodded, and continued to trek forward with a fast pace.

...

Hiccup was still standing in front of the forge, getting soaking wet, staring in the direction the dragon had left when Astrid waltzed up to him.

"Umm... Hiccup? You there?" she asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

"I-I-I... Uh.." Hiccup stopped trying to explain himself when he saw the dragon again, this time with another one following close behind.

"What in the name of Thor is that?" Astrid asked. But Hiccup didn't answer. Remembering he needed to get medical supplies, he raced to the Clubhouse. Plucking up gauze and a couple of tonics and medicines, then booked it down to the docks, where the talking red dragon was emerging from the forest. Hiccup jogged over to the beach.

"U-um, w-where are you hurt?" he asked the red dragon.

_I'm not. She is._ said the red dragon, pointing his beaked snout behind him. A white dragon of similar build limped out of the forest, but she didn't have horns, and like the rest of her body, her beak was pearl white. And, she had oozing gashes and scrapes covering her.

"Um... follow me. Let's get out of the rain."

When they entered the Clubhouse, the rest of the gang was there.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked in confusion. Then she saw the dragons. "Hiccup, what's-"

_My name is Alika._ the red dragon said, and everyone gasped.

"Hiccup, did he just-"

_Yes, but there's no time to explain. Sabine needs help._

_Alika, it's not that bad._ The white dragon, Sabine, argued.

"Um, here," Hiccup said, and walked towards Sabine. "Fishlegs, can you give me a hand here?"

"Oh! Yeah, sure."

Hiccup handed Fishlegs a rag, and they both set to work cleaning Sabine up. She had laid down, helping them out.

"These look like they need stitches," Fishlegs piped up after they had finished cleaning Sabine's wounds. "I just don't know if I have any needles thick enough to get through this hide..." he told them, tapping Sabine's shoulder.

"I do!" Hiccup said proudly. "I've been working on some needles that are sharp and late enough for dragon's hide. I figured they'd come in handy eventually. I'll go get them." Hiccup scurried off to go collect the needles, all the while his brain still mauling to try and figure out how talking dragons are possible. _Does that mean Toothless could learn how to talk? He seems to understand me just fine... _Once Hiccup got to his hut, he opened up a small box sitting by his nightstand, plucked up the needles, then jogged back to the Clubhouse.

...

"Amazing!" Fish legs exclaimed when Hiccup handed him the needles. Fish legs threaded the stitching wire through the needle's eye, then turned back toward Sabine. "This might hurt a bit," he told her sheepishly.

_It's fine. But honestly, I really don't think all this attention is necessary._

_Yes it is. _Alika bumped in. _I'm not letting all of this go untreated. _

_If you think this is some repayment from last time-_

_It is. I can't let you end up like that again. Please. _Alika begged, and rubbed his cheek against Sabine's.

_Fine. _Sabine relented, and rolled her eyes. She then nodded at Fishlegs, who nodded in return and set to work.

Hiccup watched, fascinated by the dragon's intellect as they conversed, and how Sabine never once even made a sound or movement of discomfort as Fishlegs stitched her wounds.

_Are you okay?_ Alika kept asking, and every time Sabine would tossed her head or roll her eyes and reply, _I'm fine. _

"All done!" Announced Fishlegs.

_Thank you. _Said Sabine.

Fishlegs looked flustered. Hiccup guessed he just couldn't handle the fact that he had just been thanked by a talking dragon.

"Not a problem," he eventually managed to say to Sabine. "But with that wing, I don't think you'll be going anywhere for awhile."

Sabine hissed, causing everyone to flinch or jump. Sabine rolled her eyes for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day.

_Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. Just annoyed is all._

"If you don't mind me asking... What are you? You look like dragon's to me but... they can't speak like you," Hiccup told them, confused.

_Well, we aren't normal dragons. _Alika told him. _We're shapeshifters._

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments :) I can't tell you when I will be able to update again, but I will try my best. **


	2. Shapeshifters?

**Heyo! Long time no see, huh? Quite literally. Before you scream at me in the comments, yes, I know I've been gone for forever. Life has been so crazy busy I haven't even had the chance to pick up my laptop in months. But I'm back now! Hope you like this next chapter! It's not nearly as long, but I'm hoping to get the next chapter up soon :)**

"Woah, woah, woah, what? No, shapeshifterts aren't real! They're just myths! ...right?" Snotlout exclaimed, his eyes searching the room for an answer.

_That may have been what you were told, but I can assure you, we are very real._ Sabine answered him, and Snotlout nearly jumped out of his skin.

"How can you do that?" Snotlout asked, cocking his head to the side.

_It's... complicated. I'll explain it all later. Right now we both need to rest. _Alika interjected, passing glances at everyone, before his eyes resting on Sabine.

_What? No, we need to-_

_No. no, no. We can worry about Aeron tomorrow. But right now we need to rest. _You_ need to rest._

Sabine growled and stared daggers at Alika, but finally relented. _Fine._

"Um, Astrid and I can show you where you can stay tonight... Astrid?" Hiccup questioned her, looking at her expectantly.

"Oh," Astrid snapped back into the present. "Yeah." Together Astrid and Hiccup lead the two shapeshifters into the extra stables they have for any new dragons that come along.

"Um, here we are. Do you need anything else or...?" Hiccup was unsure how to talk to them. They seemed to have the same intelligence level as him but... they were still _dragons_. It just didn't make sense. This was like Gobber's lychenwing mess last year.

_No, just sleep. Thank you for this. _Alika motioned to the stables with his head.

"O-of course. Um, I'll see you in the morning then." With that, Hiccup spun on his heals and started the hike up to his hut.

"Are we going back to the clubhouse or...?" Astrid asked a pale looking Hiccup. "Babe? You okay?"

"What? Oh, uh, yeah."

"Really? 'Cause you don't sound like it..."

"How are you so normal? Like, we just had two talking dragons fly in in a storm, beaten and bloodied, and claiming they are shapeshifters, and you haven't skipped a beat."

"I mean, yeah it's weird... I guess I just react without thought most of the time," Astrid chuckled. "I'm sure it'll hit me hard later tonight, but right now, I'm just focused on what I have to do next, whatever that may be."

"You're crazy, you know that right?" Hiccup laughed, grabbing Astrid's hand and pulling her closer to him.

Yeah, who do you think I get it from?"

...

_Are you sure you're okay? _Alika asked yet again. Sabine scoffed at him, but he simply scrunched his eyes in worry. Normally whenever she refused to give straight forward answers she was _anything_ but okay. _Wait._

_What? _Sabine sounded beyond exasperated.

_Morph, Now._

_What? No, I'm trying to sleep! Why do you even want me to do that?_

_Because, we checked you like this, but you could still be injured as a human. _

_Can't this wait till morning? _Sabine pleaded.

_No. I'm not just going to sit here while you just waste away. I'm not loosing you again... please._

_...Fine...Fine, okay, I will. _Sabine hurried, standing up. Her scaley skin seemed to ripple and shrivel as her body changed shape from a ferocious dragon to a meek human. But as soon as her body stilled, she immediately coughed up blood, collapsing onto the floor.

_Sabine!_ Alika rushed to her, watching her body convulse on the ground, blood sheeting out of a large wound directly under her right breast. He howled, hoping, praying someone would hear him.

**And there you go! Let me know what you think! How do you like Sabine and Alika so far? 'In the next chapter, you'll hear more about her past, and find out why she's so closed off.**


End file.
